Starcrossed Lovers
by DoubblySquared
Summary: Just when they thought the world was safe and sound, having yet again saved it from apocalypse, a new force rises up and threatens to destroy the world again. However this time, Nico is in love. And it seems like everyone is determined to keep them apart. Can they stand strong in the face of terror? Includes Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus and Kane Chronicles.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They were facing Doomsday in less than 24 hours— honestly, it was nothing new— but Nico couldn't wipe the grin off his angelic features that identified him as the son of the Death god. He, being a progeny of the Big Three, undeniably had a lot of power. But no matter how much power he had within him, he couldn't stymie the flutter of his sporadic heartbeats when she pressed her lips against his, leaving her mark on him, claiming him for herself.

"Keep that smile on," she instructed in her stern, confident tone, one which Nico had grown fond of. "We'll be fine, I promise. No matter what happens, I'll always love you." And she really did, despite the dire consequences they were about to face. And of course, the rapidly approaching apocalypse. Gods forbid he had a normal year for once.

"Sadie," Nico breathed, brushing the caramel locks out of his lover's face, feeling her beneath his fingers, yet craving for something he couldn't fathom. Craving for something his father had been so worried about, something everyone was going great lengths to avoid. So much so that Sadie was the Greeks number one public enemy.

"Don't," Sadie's breath hitched as crystal tears coated her beautiful blue eyes. Nico knew how afraid she was, and even as she shed recalcitrant tears that betrayed her composed front, he knew just how brave she was. And how much of a wimp he was in comparison.

He reached up, gently kissing a rosy cheek, enveloping her in his arms. He felt her shudder at the slight cold of his deathly pale skin, another trademark of a child of the Underworld, but she didn't complain. She fell still, as her heart slowly regained its regular pulse, echoing after Nico's. If only they could stay like that forever. Nico would give anything.

A loud pattering of footsteps announced the arrival of trouble, to which Nico groaned. So much for freezing the moment in time. The one time Kronos would actually have been useful.

He reached into his jacket pocket, feeling for his Stygian blade and whipped it out just as the door burst open and dark shadows fell over them in the dim candlelight. Beside him, Nico could feel Sadie grasping her wand with a fierce determination. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Well well well, look who we have here," the leader of the antagonist pack sneered, a cruel glintin his eyes as he observed the two teenagers. "Submit to your fate, foolish children." Then to his mindless subjects. "Kill them in the most gruesome way ever. I want to hear them scream."

* * *

_Five heroes, pantheons unite_

_To draw a dawn of dark or light_

_Drown the sun in magic's craft_

_And fear wars by the ghost king's wrath_

_To see the dark before dawn_

_Beware the path to be worn._


	2. Chapter 1

**1.**

Like all children of the Greek death god, Nico had an affinity for graveyards and dark places. It was homely and soothing in a way that the bustling city life wasn't, and Nico couldn't begin to describe the joy and freedom that swamped his young soul as he moved about the graveyard, reading names off tombstones.

It was 2am in the morning; any normal person would be tucked in bed, dreaming sweet dreams of the desired land of milk and honey. But Nico wasn't normal. And the last time he checked, he sure had no home.

Camp Half-Blood was a nice enough place after his cabin had been constructed to fit his will, courtesy of Percy and his dead soldiers. Yet he knew he didn't really belong there, not with his frightening powers of death. Many demigods, were at best, wary of him, safe for some decent ones like Percy. Most demigods regarded him with suspicion, despite the fact that he had saved their half-godly asses at Olympus last year. But that was normal.

The Roman counterpart wasn't half bad either. Some campers had chosen to accept him, and even Reyna had officially declared him as a VIP, despite his vague parentage. They'd probably seen him as a scrawny little boy who was of little potential harm to the legion, hence had let him stay like a lost puppy. Then of course there was Hazel.

Hazel might have been his sister, and being from the past century, understood much of Nico's experiences and feelings. But she could never replace Bianca, the sister who had looked after him his entire life, but chosen to take a way out of it once the opportunity presented itself.

No matter how great and brave Hazel was compared to Bianca, Hazel could, and never would, be Bianca. And after his only mortal family died, he had been left all but detached from the mortal world. No friends, no family, no home.

He knew he had drawn the worst lot in life, much like his bitter father had, because this sort of thing just didn't happen to anyone. Cruel Fates had ensured suffering was prominent in the Hades lineage. After all he'd lost _everything. _Who else had that back luck?

So to say he was surprised to hear voices was a massive understatement.

"Anubis?" a feminine voice called out harshly, startling him momentarily out of his dejection. _Why would someone be walking out here in the middle of the night?_ "Anubis, stop hiding. I know you are here." _And constantly call the Egypt god of death's name when it was clearly Greek territory?_

Nico knew a thing or two about Egyptian deities. During his travels and trivial conversations with the dead, he'd learnt much, and Egyptian deities was one of the many things he'd picked up over the months.

Nico had often dismissed them as myths that Egyptians constructed to attempt in showing the Greeks and Romans up, though it hadn't worked out well for them, seeing as to how Egypt fell to the Roman empire and blamed it on their so-called gods.

"What are you doing here?" he ventured to ask the blond-haired girl who had her back to him currently, his sword drawn out in case she was a monster in disguise.

The girl started and whirled around with a stick in her hand that didn't look much like a weapon. She had deep blue eyes, a typical representation of a Californian girl, but Nico could sense that she was much, much more. There was a sort of power that ran through her veins, different from the kind he was used to. It wasn't Greek, but it wasn't Roman either. Yet Nico didn't doubt for a second that she could blast him from here to Canada if she wanted to.

"Who are you?" she demanded brashly. A flicker in her eyes betrayed her front, displaying her true fear but determination. But it was gone in a second, covered up the way only a true warrior could. From his vantage point, Nico was able to discern that she couldn't have been much older than he was, and he was thirteen.

She was tall for her age, and slightly taller than Nico, which did not put him at ease. She brandished her stick threateningly. "Don't come any closer."

Nico didn't see how a stick was going to hurt him: his powers were nothing to be laughed at after all, but he wasn't going to challenge her just yet. His interest had been piqued by this girl's presence, combined with her strange actions, and he needed to satisfy his curiosity. Except he wasn't given a chance.

"So this is where all the rejects go during the middle of the night, isn't it Nico di Angelo?" a rich smooth voice boomed, penetrating the crystal atmosphere that surrounded the two young teenagers. Both teens spun around to face the voice of pure evil, their slight animosity forgotten.

"Well I guess this is where my hunt ends," the twenty-something immortal sighed, raising his weapon swiftly, twin-blades made of ivory and celestial bronze. Nico bristled, recognizing the man as Lelantos, a minor god of hunting who Nico had accidentally pissed off a couple of weeks ago.

The minor deity had not been pleased when Nico had cut the trap that held his prey, and even less glad when Nico had insulted him by not recognizing him. It was a petulant reaction, and Nico would have been amused if not for the fact that the god had nearly managed to take his head off with a single sweep of the weapon.

"Nice friend," Sadie observed sarcastically, as she stepped forward, prepared to help this boy she did not know.

He could have been a monster, an enemy magician, in which case, she'd be signing her death warrant, but for some reason, she felt like she could trust this boy. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was stick-thin, and a couple centimeters (a few inches for you Americans) shorter than she was, and looked just about ready to collapse.

"Stay back!" he warned, spotting, out of the corner of his eye, her deliberate movements whilst dodging the minor god's next attempt, ducking under the weapon's path. He raised his sword to deflect the next blow, catching the weapon on his blade, and almost staggering under the weight of the weapon. Heh, he needed to lift weights next time.

He spun as the glinting metal came towards him again. Unfortunately, the minor god had concealed yet another blade, and had used it to stab at Nico's side, drawing red-cool blood trickling out of the gash. White hot pain seared through him, momentarily robbing him of his ability to think.

Meanwhile, standing to one side, Sadie was furiously racking her brains for a spell that she could use. Nico was way too close to the enemy for her to use any offense spells, she might hurt him in the process. Ever since she'd given up Isis, spells hadn't come as easily to her. In her position, Carter would probably wisely have run away at the first sign of trouble. She wasn't obliged to help after all.

Yet perhaps it was a sense of kinship, she somehow intuitively knew that he, like her, had faced monsters and lived to tell the tale, or perhaps it was due to him warning her to 'stay back', when anyone who knew her knew that she hated being ordered around, and would do the exact opposite thing. Either way, she wasn't going to sit around and do nothing.

Nico wanted to curl up on the ground and just die. He'd never felt this much pain before, and he'd been roughed up worst many a times. So why did it hurt so much?

The ruthless attacker slammed Nico against concrete tombstones, knocking it over. If he hadn't been a demigod, he was sure that he skull would have shattered on impact.

Blackness threatened to cosume his vision as rational thought warred with overwhelming pain. Nico barely rolled out in time so that the sword left a scratch along his forearm, causing his forearm to start burning up as well. Somewhere above him, his instincts told him that his assailant was coming towards him, going for the kill.

The final blow that never came.

"Tas!" the female voice from before shouted with much urgency. Nico didn't recognize the language, so he wasn't sure how shouting in a foreign language was going to save him, but he shut his eyes anyway and muttered a few Greek and Italian curses, feverishly praying that his father would have mercy on him when he returned to the Underworld the normal way (that is, through death)

Next thing he knew, his breath was knocked out of him as a ribbon-bound figure collapse atop him. Had the strange girl done this? Nico wasn't sure but he didn't have time to ponder as darkness claimed his mind for a second time.

* * *

Sadie looked towards the fallen boy, relief gushing through her. But it was short-lived for what she saw made her eyes widen in horror. He was bleeding profusely, and it wasn't stopping. And he was become more and more deathly pale by the second.

"The boy is dying," a familiar voice stated non-chalantly. "I can feel his life source getting weaker."

Hearing his voice evoked a tsunami of ambivalent emotions: anger, disgust, sadness, joy… you name it, she was probably feeling it. She chose to be angry. People couldn't think the mighty Sadie was going soft. Besides Sadie had a lot of things to be angry at him about.

"Where were you?" she demanded, anger weaving through her words, hiding the note of desperation within it. "If you'd been here sooner, we wouldn't be in this mess. Now he's dying and I can't help him."

Sadie sank to the ground next to the boy, not caring that her clothes would soon be soaked by a stranger's blood.

"Don't you think that if I could have, I would?" Anubis argued back, frustration clear in his tone. "I couldn't interfere, and neither should you. That was a Greek god, and me interfering would be enough to cause war! In fact I shouldn't be in this graveyard at all!" He looked to the boy, then Sadie, noticed her growing confusion and his eyes softened. "Look, I used a little of my power to sustain him, but it will not be enough. And I called Walt and Jaz as soon as I could."

Sadie had been lost during the onslaught of words, but the last sentence nearly got her jumping for joy. The only reason why she didn't actually do it was because it would mean stomping on someone's grave, and that didn't seem pleasant.

_But a healer, yes, that'd be helpful. _Nico was in a very bad shape, and was beyond her sphere of control. If she tried to heal him, it could possibly make things worse for the boy.

"Sadie?" It was Walt. Said boy and Jaz hurried in through the dark entrance, their footsteps silent as they got absorbed by the packed earth beneath their sneakers. They approached the three silent figures, tensed with worry.

Jaz immediately knelt down next to the palre boy, checking for a pulse. "It's very weak, but it's there," she announced and Sadie released a relieved breath that she hadn't known she was holding.

"I'm going to try to heal him," Jaz proceeded to say, smoothing the boy's dark hair and putting a motherly hand to his forehead.

Sadie bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something sarcastic like _of course you are._ After all, she'd no idea why she was so concerned about a boy she'd just met. But all the same, she found her heart racing as she internally begged Jaz to speed up his recovery.

And nothing.

After a few minutes of intense concentration, Jaz looked up, almost tearing with frustration and guilt. All she'd managed to do was make Nico bleed even more, staining the soft earth with his crimson blood, marking his place of death.

How ironic, to die in a graveyard.

"There's something…" Jaz faltered, unable to explain the phenomenon. "Something that's stopping me from being able to heal him. It's as if whatever cut him had been coated with poison specifically designed to hurt him, and divine words will only make it worst."

Sadie fought to unclench her jaw as her heart quickened more, akin to if she was facing down Apophis by herself. But at least then she'd be able to throw her weight in and contribute. Here, she was completely helpless. And Sadie Kane couldn't do helpless.


	3. Chapter 2

**2.**

Percy hadn't felt truly satisfied in a long time. Ever since Nico left Camp Half-Blood, choosing the life of a longer demigod, he'd always felt incomplete, like a part of him was somehow missing. Nico wasn't just a friend or a comrade-in-arms. He was family. But beyond that, he was Percy's brother. Yet no matter how much Percy had begged, pleaded and threatened the son of Hades, Nico had refused to stay.

Honestly, Percy couldn't blame him. With the way the campers treated him, if Percy had been in his shoes, he wouldn't stay for long either. The few older campers who'd survived the battle of Olympus were all right. Most regarded Nico as a friend, and weren't hesitant to spend time with the dark demigod. The rest, at the very least, treated Nico with grudging respect.

The younger campers who'd been a part of the rapid enrollment after the war didn't take as kindly to Nico. To be fair, there were a few exceptions, but that was barely more than a modicum of the new demigod population. These campers who'd yet to experience battle, were quick to judge and shun Nico's presence, something that often drew scowls from the progeny of Hades.

Percy, being the terrible friend he was, hadn't spared time in support of his dark friend, hadn't been there while Nico was facing the judgmental gazes of the newer campers. Because of this, Nico had left — Percy hadn't put up hard enough a fight to stop him— and Percy had lost his _brother,_ his family no longer complete.

Percy wished with all his might that he could turn back time, but even with his new invincibility and his power as a son of the Big Three, he was unable to do so.

_Percy walked up to the newly-constructed Hades cabin, guilt bubbling like a volcano that was about to erupt and overwhelm his heart. Athena had once said that his fatal flaw was his loyalty. Yet if he was so loyal, why had he neglected so many of his friends?_ _Calypso, Bob the Titan… _Nico. _Percy didn't feel like the poster kid for '_Most-loyal-demigod-to-a-fault_'. Instead, he was a hypocrite, allowing the weak links of friendship to reduce itself into oblivion. Dissolve into a void._

_He rapped on the dark obsidian door, trying not to shudder. Nico had made his cabin look like the Underworld. And the Underworld wasn't some place Percy would like to visit again. But this wasn't about him. It wasn't about the cabin's décor either. Percy was here to resuscitate their relationship. Their brotherhood._

"_Come in!" Nico called._

_Percy pushed open the door warily, as if afraid that a Hellhound would leap up and attack him once he entered. Thankfully nothing happened. He looked to see Nico gathering what few possessions he had into an enchanted duffel bag decorated with skulls, no doubt a gift from Hades himself._

"_What are you doing?" Percy asked, and then promptly kicked himself mentally for asking such an inane question. It was obvious what Nico was doing, and the reason behind it. But Percy didn't wasn't to believe the sight before him. Nico was leaving? Percy had wanted to fix their friendship!_

"_Packing. Leaving," Nico said, trying to conceal and edge of bitterness and anger out of his tone. Percy winced. Perhaps Nico hadn't meant to evoke more guilt in the green-eyed demigod, but he did anyway. Percy couldn't help but feel that he was at fault._

"_Don't," Percy pleaded to Nico's bent figure for the latter refused to look up at the older demigod. "Look, where will you go? Camp Half-Blood is home, a sanctuary for us. In the outside world, monsters will be drawn towards you. They'll attack you relentlessly."_

_Nico scowled, still not looking at Percy. "I can take care of myself. I always have."_

_He was right. Before the Battle at Olympus, Nico hadn't been keen to hang around Camp Half-Blood, and had wandered aimlessly in the company of shades at his service. He'd survived. True, he had his fair share of near-death experiences, but he was a son of the Big Three and he _had_ survived._

_Still, Percy was hesitant to let Nico go. Nico was only twelve. Sure, Percy had killed the Minotaur with his bare hands, faced down the Furies, Medusa and other terrifying monsters at that age, while Nico had indubitably achieved feats that quintessential twelve year olds hadn't thought possible, but that didn't make Percy any less worried about him._

_Furthermore, Nico's words were like a slap in the face. Nico had always taken care of himself. That was true. Percy had never helped him. Nico had been left to fend for himself after he'd been abandoned by both Percy and his sister Bianca. He had been alone._

"_Nico," Percy began, trying to think of the right words to say, to convince Nico to stay. "Sometimes you don't need to be independent. Yeah, we are demigods with screwed up lives, always on the run from sadistic monster. We are heroes and there are always chances someone close to us might betray us. But you can't let that force you into hiding. Sometimes, you can choose to take a back seat and depend on your friends—"_

"_What friends?" Nico snapped, finally bringing his dark eyes of turmoil to meet Percy's gaze. Percy flinched, guilt bursting deep within him like strong tides that have been repressed for far too long. Nico was right, Percy didn't deserve to be called a friend. He should have known better. He should have cared and spent a lot more time with Nico. He should have done a lot of things he didn't._

_Nico's expression softened at the sight of Percy's guilt-ridden self and moved forward to put a hand on his cousin's shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry Percy," He murmured, but Percy could hear him. "I didn't mean to— you're more than a friend. You're my brother. I spoke too harshly. I'm sorry." And he truly did look apologetic._

_But that didn't calm him. Instead, his passionate guilt returned with a vengeance. Eating away at him. As aforementioned, Percy didn't deserve to be his friend, much less his brother. Nico's acceptance, instead of an all-out angry fit, just made him feel worse. He'd failed, yet Nico was still ready to forgive him with open arms._

"_No," he shook his head quickly. "I should be the one apologizing. I am sorry. I should have been there for you. I should have punched those idiots in their faces for insulting you. I haven't been a very good friend. Please—let me make it up to you. Stay, Nico. I'll take care of you this time, I swear on the River Styx." Above, thunder boomed, a symbol of the binding oath._

_Nico grimaced, as if he didn't think taking care of him required such a binding oath with dire consequences. "You've always taken care of me Percy. Just because you can't be at my side 24/7 doesn't mean you weren't there for me when I needed you. I-I can't stay. I don't belong here. I belong with the dead." He sighed, knowing Percy wouldn't be satisfied with such an answer. "Look, even if you punched them in the face, so what? They'll just grow to resent me more. I can't hide behind you forever."_

_One of the hardest things about being a demigod was that you had to choose your own destiny, forge your own identity. It was why the godly parents were unable to intervene, even if they knew what horror lay ahead of their children. It was why demigods learnt never to try to thwart prophecies. Which was why Percy knew that he had to let go of Nico and let him be independent._

_Percy nodded sadly. As much as he wanted Nico to stay, he also knew Nico wouldn't be happy here. He'd be selfish in forcing Nico to stay against his will, even if Percy managed to convince himself that it was for the best. Percy cared about Nico, and he wanted Nico to be happy. Besides, he recognized the fierce determination in Nico's eyes. There was nothing Percy could do to stop him._

_Instead, Percy watched him go, nodded numbly when Nico said "Thanks bro." and waved when the young demigod stepped out of camp borders. He'd pray, every time he burnt the best part of his meals in offering, for Nico to be safe. He'd send Iris Messages, just to have the connection fail, and his drachma clatter uselessly around in the saltwater fountain in his cabin. But that was all he did._

He should have done more. He should have climbed on Blackjack, his pure black Pegasus, and attempted to track the elusive son of Hades. He should even have grabbed Nico and never let him go. He should have done anything but sitting back, relaxing, and enjoying himself with his gorgeous girlfriend while Nico could have been in danger.

He sighed wistfully as he walked past the Hades cabin. It was empty now, literally void of life. He hurried past it, trying to suppress his guilt to no avail as he made his way to the Apollo cabin in search of Anna (Andromeda) for his 'Healing 101- for demigods' lesson. It'd do no good for him to start off the lesson angry at himself, or worse, infect Anna's sunny ('cause y'know, her dad is the sun god) disposition with his self-inflicted guilt.

As he approached the Apollo cabin, a wave of nausea washed over him, and he almost doubled over as sharp pain penetrated his mind. Percy clutched his head, wondering if it was about to explode. _What had Anna said about sudden headaches?_ Black dots embellished his cloudy vision and his breathing became labored. He was dimly aware of Will Solace shouting something at his cabin mates, then he was enveloped by darkness.

"What happened? Who is he?" Carter demanded of his sister and friends, who rushed into the Brooklyn House, wide-eyed with worry and fear. In Walt's arms was a scrawny boy who looked half-starved, and barely a teenager. Just a kid, really.

Sadie glared at her brother, ready to fire a witty remark when Jaz grabbed her arm urgently, as if to say 'Not now, we've got bigger issues to solve.' Sadie agreed, and followed her initiates to the infirmary. Behind her, a pair of footsteps echoed; an annoyingly inquisitive Carter had decided to follow.

Walt set the pale boy — Nico, was it?— down on one of the empty beds gently as if he would break. Then again, he _looked_ as if he would break. Jaz leaned over the boy, checking his vitals in case he'd died on the way back. Sadie's stomach lurched at the thought. While she was no longer the same Sadie she was a year ago, deaths still made her uneasy.

Walt quickly explained the situation as he saw it to her brother. Deep down, she knew she couldn't blame her brother for his reaction. If Carter had brought home a random girl who was dying— no she refused to see it from her brother's point of view. That was equivalent to giving in.

"How can you bring him here?" Carter questioned, annoyed. "He could be an enemy magician, or even a monster in disguise. What were you thinking? Did you just go 'Hey, let's bring this boy home and put _everyone in danger.' _Because I wouldn't put that past you, Sadie."

Maybe it was because she was near to the point of exhaustion, or the fact that a boy was dying before their very eyes while Carter decided that berating her was more important than saving his life, or even the fact that he didn't trust her, but Sadie finally snapped, her patience run dry, and her tone filled with venom.

"Don't you dare," Sadie began, looking straight in Carter's eyes. "Don't you dare talk about me like that. You have no idea what he'd done for me. You _weren't _there. Don't you dare accuse me of trying to hurt my _allies_ or so help me, you'll be the only one left in this mansion to face Apophis, _brother dear._" Her eyes glittered dangerously and gold hieroglyphs circled her, as she literally started smoldering.

Carter gulped, genuine fear evident in his dark, wide eyes. Good. Her actions might appear irrational, rash and dumb, but she was Sadie Kane. No one, talks to Sadie Kane like that. And well, it was an emotionally draining day. Her frustration needed to be vented.

Walt was silent, not denying the accusations, but not quite agreeing either. Instead, he moved over to Jaz and looked over the pale boy, offering to help. Together, Jaz and Walt bound Nico's wounds, trying the good old mortal ways to stem a bleeding gash. Fortunately it worked, and Nico's bleeding slowed, much to Sadie's relief.

Carter slipped out of the door, not wanting to face his sister's wrath again. Perhaps his accusations had been uncalled for, after all, Sadie wasn't that irresponsible.

"How long do we have?" Sadie asked quietly. If he was going to die, she might as well prepare for it.

Jaz bit her lip, torn between telling the truth and staying optimistic. She had always been able to heal everyone, except Walt. Nico… she could sense he was something powerful. Not quite magic-ish, and not quite Egyptian. But even so, her healing powers ought to work. There was… something stopping her from healing him, and she wasn't sure what. What countered Egyptian magic?

"Two, three days," Jaz muttered uncertainly. She signaled for Walt to exit the room with her, sensing that Sadie probably needed some time alone to deal with the ordeal. Jaz and Walt hadn't heard the full story yet, but she was sure it hadn't been pleasant.

Sadie's heart sank anyway. He didn't deserve to die. He was only twelve, he had his whole life ahead of him. And when whatever it was had attacked them, he had attempted to protect Sadie as well, a foolish attempt, but yeah, he'd tried.

Sadie lifted her gaze to the figure lying on the bed. He was probably a couple of inches shorter than Sadie. His natural olive complexion was pale, as if he spent most of his time locked in an underground cave, far away from the reaches of the sun rays.

His skin clung to his bone with just a bit of lean muscles, and his shirt hung loosely off his shoulders. Had she not seen him in action an hour ago, she wouldn't have believed this boy could put up a fight. And his face… he looked timeless, a kind of godly beauty. He looked like Adonis' twin. The better looking twin. If Adonis ever existed, that is.

Sadie leaned over him, smoothing his hard gently. Once upon a time, when she'd been little, every time she'd gotten sick, her mother would put her to bed, whilst humming 'You are my sunshine'. Right before Sadie entered sleep's embrace, her mother would kiss her on the cheek and promise her that she'd always stay by her side and everything would be all right.

Sadie, coming out of her memories, realized she was already humming the familiar tune. She hesitated, then pressed her lips on Nico's cold cheek, brief and unseen to the rest of the world.

"Don't you worry Nico, I'm not going to leave you. Everything will be all right, you'll see."


End file.
